Computer manufacturers and software application programmers strive to continually enhance user experience with intuitive and easy-to-use interfaces. With all the advancements in technology, however, new features and interfaces become inevitably complex and confusing to a non-tech-savvy user. For example, having mastered a messaging service from a decade ago without any subsequent progress, updating to a more modem social networking application might frustrate a user because configuration of the application may seem unduly complicated. The frustration and confusion may prevent the user from fully availing himself of the rich interactive capabilities of the application. As another example, new personal computers are often pre-configured with various applications determined by an original equipment manufacturer. The pre-configured settings may confuse a novice user unfamiliar with all the excess functionality.
Unfortunately, there is no easy and secure way for a user to delegate the pre-configuration of complex applications, services, and settings to more technical friends and family members. In the personal computer example, a user purchasing a computer is unable to have someone else pre-configure the device in a simple and customized format because the manufacturer determines pre-configurations. In the social networking example, a user is unable to delegate authority to a friend to, by way of example, create a buddy list and upload a picture.